


High school dxd shota x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: High School DxD
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi, Multiverse, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a challenge for any who is looking for ideas or inspiration so please give my challenge a chance and check it out.
Relationships: Shy shota x harem
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	High school dxd shota x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you accept my challenge i would really appreciate it.

Ok so what if you a shy innocent shota was the little brother of Rias Gremory and you just got you chest pieces and decides to go get you peerage by traveling to different worlds and in these worlds you captured the hearts of 5 beautiful woman who falls madly in love with you and joins your peerage and joins in your adventures. 

Ok so here's a list of girls who you can choose to be the shy shota lovers who join his peerage ok.

Ragyo Kiryuin from kill la kill 

Esdeath from akame ga kill 

Raven from rwby

Salem from rwby 

Sindel from mortal kombat 

Maddie Fenton from Danny phantom 

Impa from legend of zelda 

Lin Beofong from legend of korra 

Karasuba from sekirei

Narcissa from harry potter 

Tsunade from naruto shippuden 

Tsume Inuzuka from naruto shippuden 

Helen Parr from the incredibles 

Tigress from kung fu panda 

Blackfire from teen titans 

Harley Quinn from batman 

Renamon from digimon

Rouge the bat from sonic the hedgehog 

Olivier Armstrong from full metal alchemist 

Ageha from Rosario + vampire 

Sheeva from mortal kombat 

Looma from ben10 

Attea from ben10


End file.
